Solución a lo marimacho
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: Ranma está muy preocupado por la seguridad de Akane y encuentra una manera muy original para entrenarla... Con resultados muy efectivos. TRADUCCION de un fanfic de Chris Jones


_El fin de una marimacho_

_~o~_

_La verdadera habilidad._

_**[Una historia de ficción de Ranma ½ por Chris Jones]**_

"¡Ranma! ¡levántate y pelea!"

"¿Huh?" Ranma evitó, el golpe de Akane girando ligeramente y mientras se equilibraba sobre su pie derecho. Pasó la página del manga y continuó leyendo.

"¡Ranma, estás esquivándome! ¡Al menos podrías ponerme atención mientras entrenamos!"

"Oh, uhmmmm....quizá después Akane" Ranma pasó otra página.

"¡Ranma! ¡Estúpido! ¡Ven aquí para que pueda matarte!"

*Hmm* meditó Ranma cuando esquivó limpiamente el golpe de Akane *¿qué hago? ¿qué hago?* volteó una página más del manga.

El problema era que, había transcurrido casi un mes desde que Akane fue raptada por los esbirros alados de Kima, y Ranma estaba comenzando a preocuparse *seriamente* por las oportunidades de Akane en la próxima pelea seria. Aunque ella llegó a atravesar esta última batalla casi ilesa, la preocupación no lo abandonaba. Akane estaba bien esta vez, pero ella *podría* haber muerto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Oh, y estaba también ese asunto de la boda. Fue demasiado excitante y peligroso, lo que Ranma podía recordar, claro.

Ranma pensaba que era *su* trabajo tomar los desafíos y defender el dojo. Conforme maduraba, sin embargo, estaba empezando a comprender que él era sólo un hombre. Aunque él no tenía dudas en su habilidad para vencer a cualquier oponente, la pelea con Saffron y su gente le había enseñado una lección: un artista marcial de viaje o ausente no puede proteger a una prometida que se queda en casa.

¿Qué hacer?

"¡Rayos, Akane, tú no eres solo pesada, también estás lenta el día de hoy!"

"¡RANMA-NO-BAKA!"

Su derecha estaba bastante suave también, pensó Ranma cuando voló sobre el dojo. Tendría que trabajar en eso.

* * *

"Demonios, Akane esta *enfadada* hoy" dijo Hiroshi, notando el aura azul que rodeaba a la chica cuando ella comía su almuerzo visiblemente furiosa.

Daisuke asintió "deberías haber escuchado lo que Ranma dijo en clase de Historia"

Hiroshi movió la cabeza "lo vi susurrando algo desde mi lugar, pero..."

"Bueno, yo estaba a algunos lugares de ahí pero se oía como que estaba cantando"

"¿Ranma?" preguntó Daisuke sorprendido "¿Qué cosa en este mundo podría Ranma cantar?"

Hiroshi miró alrededor para asegurarse de que Akane continuaba a una distancia segura. "La Canción de la Marimacho"

"Oh, Demonios. Entonces él lo provocó"

"Sí, el lo hizo"

* * *

"Te lo dije, Akane" dijo Ranma, agitando el pastel tentadoramente enfrente de la nariz de Akane "Las chicas pesadas como tú no necesitan suflés de crema de chocolate"

"¡Vas a morir, Ranma!" chilló Akane.

Ella tuvo suficiente el día de hoy. Ranma había estado esquivándola todo el día, y no había conseguido darle un solo golpe, ni siquiera una vez. Debía estar volviéndose más lenta...fuera de forma. El pensamiento sólo la hizo enojar más. Presionó su ataque, haciendo lo mejor que podía para mantenerse al nivel de Ranma.

Ranma hizo el gesto de probar el pastel que le arrebató, provocándola a llevar la violencia más lejos. La esquivó y saltó a la mesa, aterrizando detrás de su padre quien estaba convertido en panda.

Los ojos del panda gigante se abrieron desmesuradamente con horror cuando Akane blandió su mazo. Había sido el receptor de esa violencia antes, y no deseaba ser parte de esto. así que se alejó de su hijo, dejando al joven de la trenza expuesto a la tortura que su prometida tenía preparada para él.

"¡Nyah! ¡Marimacho! ¡Estúpida! ¡Lenta!, deberías dejar de comer dulces Akane. Sube un poco más de peso y realmente no serás capaz de moverte nunca más"

* * *

"Esto está cada vez peor, Saotome" notó Soun "tenía muchas esperanzas después de la boda, pero..."

Genma, de vuelta en su forma humana, sonrió burlonamente y señaló hacia el espectáculo de Akane persiguiendo a Ranma por todo el patio trasero.

Ranma se detuvo por unos cuantos segundos para decir algo insultante, evitando una patada y dos puñetazos ligeros y rápidos en el proceso.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Soun "No había entendido. Su izquierda se ha vuelto un poco suave"

"Yo pienso que el chico ya se dio cuenta" dijo Genma

* * *

"Hey, mira" notó Ranma cuando caminaban hacia la escuela al otro día "Es El Chiflado Azul"

Akane gruñó, resentida contra Ranma por la persecución del día anterior "Justo a quien no quiero ver nunca más"

"¡AKANE! TE AAAAAAAAMMMMMMMOOOO..."

*WHAAMMM*

El Relámpago Azul salió volando.

"¡Por Dios, Akane!" la atormentó Ranma "¡Ese golpe fue débil!"

"¡Te mostraré lo débil que es, cretino! ¡Vuelve aquí para que pueda matarte, Ranma!"

"¡Nyah! ¡Pesada!" provocó Ranma, mientras se perdía de vista; en realidad huyendo.

* * *

Ukyo Kuonji estaba empezando a preocuparse.

Ranma no estaba pasando tiempo con ella. En realidad, él había estado atormentando a Akane _sin-parar_ por las últimas dos semanas; pero, eso significaba que el estaba pasando su tiempo con *Akane* en lugar de con *Ukyo*

Hoy fue el primer día desde la boda, que Ranma le había dedicado toda su atención. Felizmente lo vio engullir su tercer okonomiyaki y poner expresión de desear un cuarto. Ukyo sonrió, retirando uno de la parrilla para él. Ella se quedó viendo fijamente alrededor, a los estudiantes que tomaban su almuerzo, sus ojos buscaron a una en particular.

Akane estaba almorzando con su hermana mayor y algunas de sus amigas. Ella lucía...¿feliz? Desbordante de energía en todo momento. Segura de sí misma. Tal vez...tal vez era tiempo de darle un golpe o dos. Ranma no estaría interesado en una chica que estaría taan deprimida después de perder una pelea que no querría ni salir de la cama.

"Ranchan"

"¿Hmmmph?" Ranma terminó su cuarto okonomiyaki.

"Quiero retar a Akane"

"Hmmmph"

"En un desafío formal" añadió Ukyo.

Ranma tomó un gran trago de un vaso con agua y asintió "El campo de futbol es el mejor lugar. Un montón de espacio para correr y saltar, pero ningún lugar a donde esconderse"

"No voy a pelear contra Ryouga, Ranchan"

Ranma hizo una mueca divertida "Asegúrate de insultarla un montón, dile apodos y cosas así. Esto ha resultado mucho con ella últimamente. Puede darte ventaja."

Ukyo sonrió con satisfacción. ¡Él *realmente* se preocupaba por ella!. Movió la cabeza con gratitud y se alejó de la parrilla. Caminando decididamente hacia Akane.

"Lo siento, Ucchan" murmuró Ranma con calma, un tono de culpa se notaba en su voz.

* * *

"¿Ella quéee?" exigió saber Soun

"Pulverizó a Ukyo. Brutalmente" asentó Nabiki "Justo ahí, enfrente de todo el mundo. Por supuesto. Ukyo estuvo insultándola todo el tiempo. Tú sabes como se pone Akane con eso. La chica estuvo en la enfermería toda la tarde"

Soun asintió, y masajeó su barbilla pensativamente.

"¡Estúpida marimacho! tienes los brazos de un gorila pero solamente la mitad de las pulgas"

"¡¡¡GRRRR!!! ¡Ranma, miserable asno! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!"

Ranma pasó cerca de Soun, a velocidad del truco de las castañas, evitándola. Akane lo seguía de cerca, sus puños oscilando como bolas de demolición. Soun tuvo que tirarse al suelo para evitar ser una víctima inocente. Nabiki se alejó varios pasos para no verse mezclada en la pelea.

Genma-panda inteligentemente se colocó en una esquina, mirando disimuladamente la televisión en blanco y negro. En realidad, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse fuera del camino.

Ranma se introdujo en la cocina, Akane lo siguió, gritando desafíos todo el tiempo. Los 'wham' y 'crack' de sus golpes fueron pronto reemplazados por los 'bang' y 'ping' de trastes volando.

"No estoy seguro de poder resistir más de esto" dijo Soun llevándose las manos al pecho.

* * *

"¡OHOHOHOHOHO! Akane Tendo, ya veo" notó Kodachi con disgusto.

"ve a casa Kodachi" ordenó Akane. Puso su mochila en el suelo y giró de modo que su espalda quedará contra la barda que rodeaba el colegio Furinkan.

"Dime, plebeya, ¿donde está mi querido Ranma?"

Akane soltó un gruñido, pero contuvo su ira. Kodachi era una enemiga peligrosa, y no quería tomarla a la ligera. "Está castigado por quedarse dormido en clase"

"Hmph" Kodachi levantó la nariz "Si Ranma hubiera tenido a alguien tan hermoso como la adorable Rosa Negra para acompañarlo en clase, él no hubiera tenido ninguna razón para dormirse. Pero, mirando a alguien tan monstruoso, seguro que mi querido Ranma tuvo dificultad para..."

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" la interrumpió Akane con los puños apretados, temblando de rabia.

"Monstruo" indicó Kodachi "Poco femenina. Verdaderamente, Akane Tendo eres una chica brutal. No tengo idea porqué la sola vista de una arpía como tú no hace que mi querido Ranma gri...AGGAHGGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHAAA! ¡¡¡OAAAAAAHHGGHGGHGHGHH!!! ¡¡¡OH, POR FAVOR NO!!! ¡¡¡¡AGGHGGHHGHGGGGG!!!!

* * *

"Nada bueno" notó Genma

"Al menos el director no presentará cargos" comunicó Soun "Su hija *comenzó* la pelea después de todo"

"Estuvo cerca, Tendo. El director Kuno se notaba casi *divertido* por la situación"

"Si tan solo Akane no hubiera ido tan lejos" Soun alzó la voz preocupado "puede que Kodachi esté en el hospital por semanas"

"Más tiempo, si los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo son una buena señal" dijo Genma "Creo que aporrearla con la manguera contra incendios fue demasiado"

* * *

"Hey, marimacho" provocó Ranma.

"¿Qué quieres cretino?" gruñó Akane mientras ayudaba a lavar los platos de la cena.

"Heh...óyeme. Escuché un rumor acerca de un nuevo grupo de secuestradores. Parece que solamente se llevan marimachos poco femeninas, sudorosas y que huelen mal. Mantiene su descendencia increíblemente fuerte, como tú comprendes.

"¡¡¡¡RANMA!!!!"

"Hey, sólo creí que querrías saberlo ya que estás en peligro"

"¡¡¡¡DESCANSA EN PEDAZOS; RAANMA!!!!" **(*1)**

*golpe* *puñetazo* *mazazo*

"Rayos, una chica como tú no podría atinarle a la pared de la bodega con un rifle. ¿Porqué no te rindes de una vez, Akane?"

"¡Nunca me rendiré ante un pervertido!" declaró Akane

Su puño *casi* alcanzó la cara de Ranma.

*¡Bien! ¡Casi me dió esta vez! Mejor cambiar las cosas que otro golpe* pensó Ranma para sí mismo. Hizo el ajuste mental necesario para evadir y reaccionar mucho más rápido ante su oponente y le sacó la lengua a Akane.

"¡Lenta, pesada, obesa!"

"¡¡¡RANMAAAA!!!"

* * *

"Bisabuela"

"¿Qué cosa Shampoo?"

"Muy malo. Akane vencer a Chica de la espátula y a Chica de las cintas. Ella está entrenando en secreto. Shampoo pensar que ella está entrenando para pelea"

"Hmmm...esto no es bueno para tus oportunidades con mi yerno, Shampoo. Si Akane *está* realizando entrenamiento de algún tipo en secreto, tu supremacía sobre el resto de las novias de Ranma puede estar en riesgo"

Shampoo asintió con seriedad "Es por eso que Shampoo quiere desafiarla. Enfrentar a Chica violenta ahora, antes que ser muy tarde. Ranma dejarla pelear, si es un duelo formal"

Cologne movió la cabeza. "El desafío es peligroso, Shampoo. Si Akane fuera capaz de vencerte, te arriesgas a perder tu derecho sobre Ranma. Si tú ganas, ella conserva el derecho de desafiarte en el futuro. ¿Estás segura de que deseas arriesgarte? "

"Shampoo vencer a Akane antes, cuando no era duelo formal. Shampoo vencer Akane de nuevo, arruinar su espíritu. Akane no molestar a Shampoo nunca más."

* * *

"Hey, Sr. Tendo ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Ranma. El joven de la trenza estaba equilibrándose con facilidad sobre su cabeza en el piso, justo en medio del dojo, varios mangas estaban dispersos alrededor suyo.

Soun se arrodilló en frente del joven. Había pasado los últimos quince minutos escuchando cómo Akane trataba de matar a Ranma como respuesta a una serie de insultos. Cuando Akane lo persiguió alrededor del dojo, sus movimientos chasquearon y estallaron a través del aire como producidos por un látigo. Soun recordó a su, verdadero, primer sensei, el hombre que le enseñó el camino de la espada, podía cortar el aire de manera tal, que estallaba, incendiando la ruta que trazaba la espada.

Llegando a una decisión, Soun asintió y colocó un sobre en el suelo "Esto llegó del Nekohanten hace unos minutos"

Ranma hizo una mueca de satisfacción, y abrió el sobre para ver la carta.

"Como es...ahora correcto" asentó Soun, tosiendo ansiosamente "Es tu deber vigilar que Akane conteste este desafío"

Ranma asintió seriamente. Mordió su labio pensativo.

"¿Está lista mi pequeña, Ranma?" preguntó Soun más en el tono de un asustado padre que en el de un sensei de artes marciales.

Ranma se encogió de hombros, un gesto algo difícil para alguien que está de cabeza. "No lo sé todavía. Pregúnteme después que regresemos de la pelea y se lo diré"

"Oh, está bien"

"Uhh...Señor Tendo. necesito que usted se mantenga tranquilo. No pienso que esto vaya a llegar demasiado lejos, así que..."

"Comprendo, Hijo. No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con tus métodos de entrenamiento, pero son terriblemente efectivos"

Ranma asintió. "Ella tiene que aprender de algún modo"

* * *

"¿Qué estás leyendo, Ranma?" preguntó Akane.

Ranma se alejó escurridizamente de Akane. Leyó por unos minutos más y luego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

"¡Déjame ver!" exigió Akane con petulancia. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

"¡No!" dijo Ranma, riéndose. "¡No es nada, Akane, jeee!¡Ja ja ja ja!"

"¡Ranma! ¡Trae acá!" Akane consiguió pasar la vigilancia de Ranma y arrebatarle el papel. Se alejó y comenzó a leer.

"Querido Ranma. Vi a Akane hoy, parecía una...¡¿¡¿MARRANA PREÑADA?!?! gritó Akane. Sus ojos se pasearon furiosos por todo el papel. La hoja casi se incendió en sus manos.

Empujó a Ranma lo suficientemente fuerte para azotarlo contra la pared y salió a toda prisa de la casa.

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír complacido mientras se desenganchaba de la pared.

A través de la habitación, Soun hizo señas a Genma. Los dos se fueron tras Akane. Ranma se levantó y corrió a alcanzarlos.

* * *

Cologne y Shampoo estaban esperando en el parque frente al Nekohanten, al otro lado de la calle. Akane no tuvo problemas para localizarlas incluso cuando nunca había visto el lugar mencionado en la carta de desafío.

Shampoo sacudió su cabello y alistó su bonbori para el encuentro que se avecinaba.

Akane estaba verdaderamente furiosa y se apresuró a llegar al lugar.

"¿Akane venir para ser vencida por Shampoo?"

"¡MUERE GATITA!" chilló Akane, entrando en la pelea "¡SHAMPOO-NO-BAKA!"

Cologne movió la cabeza con tristeza. Shampoo no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Después de la inicial...bueno...*bofetada de perra* que acabó con la mayoría de los dientes de la amazona, Akane había procedido a demoler a la joven China con una brutalidad que Cologne rara vez había presenciado.

Ella estaba segura que el brazo izquierdo de Shampoo se había roto, pero fuera por la increíble rudeza del golpe que Akane le dio con el hombro o por el hecho de que Akane ató a la chica en una suerte de nudo perfecto, ahora Cologne no sabía qué pensar. Lo que sí, era que Shampoo estaría caminando con muletas durante los próximos días, si tenía suerte.

Después de que Akane salió precipitadamente, todavía furiosa, Cologne suspiró y procedió a desenredar a su sollozante bisnieta. Fácilmente levantó a la chica y cruzando la calle, la llevó al restaurante. Cologne volvió a salir del restaurante instantes después y puso las manos en sus caderas.

"¡Yerno! sal de ahí"

Ranma bajó del techo del restaurante.

"¿Porqué has hecho esto?" exigió saber Cologne.

Los padres de Akane y Ranma bajaron también y se colocaron ligeramente atrás, uno a cada lado del chico.

"Akane debe ser capaz de protegerse por sí misma cuando estoy fuera haciendo cosas" explicó Ranma. "Siento lo de Shampoo. Pienso que se lo buscó desde hace tiempo. Ha estado provocándola por mucho."

Cologne suspiró y se talló un ojo "Eso es verdad, pero, ¡Buen Dios, niño! ¿Tienes idea de la clase de fuerzas que estás desatando?"

Ranma asintió: "Yeah"

Cologne asintió como respuesta "Fue tu deseo, ¿No es así?. Esto no ha terminado, Yerno. No cometas el error de pensar que me he dado por vencida contigo. No todavía."

"Nunca, vieja momia. Tú conoces algunas técnicas que no he aprendido todavía"

Ranma se alejó, saltando sobre los tejados.

Soun y Genma hicieron una reverencia al unísono y sin decir una palabra se alejaron.

Cologne lanzó un suspiro más prolongado. Ranma era un sensei nuevo, y prefería métodos de enseñanza tan novedosos como peligrosos. Peor, no existían controles garantizados para los métodos de entrenamiento que utilizaba. Porque, para mantener la fiera naturaleza de Akane a salvo de convertirse en una máquina de destrucción verdaderamente peligrosa, él debía tener mucho cuidado para controlarla. Para lograr tal nivel de control, el tendría que permanecer con ella por el resto de su...

"Oh"

Cologne comprendió que Shampoo tendría que esforzarse mucho para vencer.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, por una *total* coincidencia, los secuestradores aparecieron.

Akane, despierta gracias a los evasivos ninjas, gritó con rabia "¡Dios mío! ¡*Están* secuestrando a las marimachos! ¡Prepárense a morir!"

En la planta baja, Ranma controlaba a un ninja en una especie de llave nelson. Había silenciado los gritos del hombre introduciendo una manzana en su boca.

"¿Oíste eso?" preguntó Ranma, notando los sonidos de violencia y los gritos de dolor y tortura que venían del segundo piso de la casa Tendo.

El ninja capturado asintió con susto y horror cuando uno de sus compañeros pasó volando hacia una ventana cercana y aterrizó lloriqueando en el jardín de los Tendo.

"Puedes llevarme con tu jefe, o puedes tomar una dosis de eso" ofreció Ranma "¿Qué deseas hacer?" Ranma removió la manzana permitiéndole al hombre hablar.

"Yo..."

"Piensa bien, chico enmascarado" Susurró Ranma amenazadoramente.

"Te llevaré con mi líder", susurró el ninja cuando escuchó el sonido de huesos quebrándose en la planta alta.

"Buena elección"

* * *

Los atacantes estaban reunidos al interior de una abandonada bodega en la zona industrial. Su líder era un delgado, pero musculoso hombre ataviado con una armadura y una corona de bronce, que estaba sentado en un ridículo trono hecho de cajas y material de embalaje. Dos de los ninjas, portando armas mucho más convencionales, caminaron e hicieron una reverencia ante el hombre. El señaló hacia ellos con la puntiaguda lanza de bronce que sostenía.

"¿Han capturado a la diosa?" preguntó el líder.

Uno de los ninjas negó con la cabeza. "No sabemos todavía. Nuestro equipo no contestó la última llamada. No hemos encontrado ni rastro de ellos"

"Es posible que la diosa pueda estar probando la fortaleza de nuestros guerreros" supuso el príncipe guerrero "Verdaderamente es un gran regalo para nuestra honorable elegida"

"O ella puede haberlos vencido embarrando el suelo con ellos" sugirió el otro ninja

En ese momento, otro ninja cayó desde las vigas de la bodega. Sin embargo, no estaba armado ni consciente. Cayó en cortos intervalos y entonces se deslizó la soga atada a sus brazos.

El príncipe y los otros ninjas miraron amenazadoramente alrededor.

Una figura en rojo y negro descendió desde las vigas y aterrizó con la ligereza de un gato detrás de los ninjas.

"¿¡¿Quién se atreve a invadir mi temporal salón del trono?!?" demandó el príncipe.

"Ranma Saotome" anunció la figura. Todos lo rodearon, las brillantes evidencias de armas ocultas comenzaron a relucir entre las sombras. Ranma sonrió con anticipación, salvajemente, y asumió una posición de defensa. "*Alguien* trató de raptar a mi prometida esta noche, y un pajarito me dijo que tú eras el responsable"

El príncipe abandonó su trono y apuntó su lanza al artista marcial "¿Te atreves a hablar tan vulgarmente a un príncipe de Crespinpinesia?"

Ranma hizo una mueca burlona y tronó sus nudillos "Vamos, atrápame"

"¡Aprésenlo!" gritó el príncipe. Los príncipes de las islas son así de estúpidos.

Después de que Ranma había apaleado a cincuenta ninjas, comenzó a aburrirse con la batalla y empezó a atrapar a los guerreros restantes en una espiral. El resto fue...bueno...una interesante tormenta en la, alguna vez, tranquila mañana de Tokyo.

Ranma caminó hacia el príncipe, quien estaba ocupado tratando de detener el sangrado de su nariz. "Está bien" exigió Ranma "Dime ¿porqué intentaron llevarse a Akane?"

Bajo la amenaza de que su nación sufriera una nueva humillación, el príncipe comenzó a explicar.

Crespinpinesia era una pequeña isla alejada varios cientos de millas de la costa este del Japón. Era tan pequeña, que de hecho había sido ignorada por la mayoría de los geógrafos y fabricantes de mapas. Cuando los Japoneses ocuparon islas durante los primeros años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ignoraron Crespinpinesia por ser insignificante. Los Norteamericanos nunca la descubrieron al volar sobre el territorio.

Los habitantes de Crespinpinesia tenían una tradición marcial de la que se enorgullecían. En efecto, ellos daban culto a una diosa de la guerra que, según decían, había hecho surgir la isla del mar con un poderoso golpe de su divino mazo. Las leyendas indicaban que la diosa fue asesinada en un duelo contra una de sus rivales. Antes de morir, sin embargo, prometió a sus seguidores que renacería en un cuerpo mortal para guiarlos y gobernar la Isla.

El príncipe guerrero solamente estaba siguiendo su religión y tratando de subyugar a su diosa guerrera para regresarla a la Isla y al trono que le correspondía por derecho.

Ranma rió entre dientes y frotó su barbilla. "Y ¿qué te hace pensar que Akane es esta diosa de la guerra?"

El príncipe apuntó a un bloque de piedra que estaba parcialmente escondido en la penumbra y oscuridad de la bodega. Muchos de los ninjas con menos heridas se llenaron de esperanzas, cuando dirigieron la luz hacia el bloque.

Éste estaba decorado con una pintura que mostraba una mujer de cabello corto. Resultaba difícil de distinguir, debido a todas las cuarteaduras y la erosión que habían afectado la piedra desde su creación, pero el rostro y parte superior del cuerpo dibujados en ella ofrecían una aceptable semejanza de la prometida de Ranma.

Ranma frotó su barbilla pensativo. "Hmm...No sé si es ella o no, pero puedo decirles que la peor manera de llevar a Akane a algún sitio es tratar de someterla. ¿Porqué no traes algunos de tus vendados tipos y pasan por la casa mañana?. Claro que llamando a la puerta de enfrente. Akane debe saber de lo que se trata. Si no, solo deberás marcharte porque, diosa o no, Akane no va a dejar este lugar a menos que ella quiera. ¿Captaste?"

El príncipe guerrero asintió, ansioso de librarse de cualquier clase de castigo físico.

La mitología Crespinpinesiana tuvo una adición esa tarde. Siglos hacia el futuro, los niños de Crespinpinesia deberían aprender no solamente acerca de su diosa de la guerra, sino también acerca de su captor, la pareja que ella había elegido: el dios Caballo de guerra.

* * *

"Hey Akane" dijo Ranma, tendiéndole una envoltura de papel.

Akane registró la envoltura para encontrarse un pastel relleno de frutas. Cautelosamente la retiró y mordió una esquina después de ver a Ranma hacer lo mismo.

"Pensé que habías dicho que chicas con sobrepeso como yo no necesitaban dulces" dijo en tono acusador

"¡Hmmmph" ¿Acaso un chico no puede ser agradable de vez en cuando?"

"No cuando ese chico eres tú" acusó Akane, viciosamente sumergida en el placer de comer el pastelillo.

Ranma sonrió, una honesta sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Hey, hay unos chicos de un antiguo reino en una isla, y vendrán para mostrarnos algunos de sus viejos artefactos" dijo Ranma "Montones de cosas de artes marciales y guerra ¿Quieres ir?"

Akane sonrió. Ranma amaba cuando ella sonreía. "¡Seguro!"

Jugando ante la tabla de Go. Soun y Genma los vieron irse, continuaban saboreando los pasteles que Ranma había comprado.

"¿Eso es malo, Tendo?" preguntó Genma

Los hombros de Soun cayeron. "Está arruinando su entrenamiento".

"Pero ella nunca ha sido tan buena como ahora. Él está enseñándole a ganar combates sin siquiera pensar en ellos"

"Parece tenerla bajo control, al menos" notó Soun, "Tal vez..."

Genma tomó un gran trago de su cerveza.

"Tal vez ellos *serán* felices juntos" Deseó Soun.

***

**

*

* * *

**Nota de la traductora (Aka WarriorQueenFC):** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy simple?¡A mí me encantó desde el primer momento! sobre todo por la revancha que obtiene Akane de toooodas las prometidas. ¡Je! ¡Así se hace!. Me hubiera gustado más sangre pero, bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida. U.u

La puntuación y demás énfasis (mayúsculas, entrecomillados especiales con el signo "*") son los originales que utilizó el autor _**(Chris Jones)**_. Este oneshot es el otro que también había traducido ya para El Portal de Ranma y Akane y ahora lo publico aquí. =P ¡Besos a todos!.

**(*1)** En el idioma inglés la frase utilizada por el autor es un juego de palabras: "_Rest in pieces_" (Descansa en partes o piezas) utilizada en vez de "_Rest in peace_" (Descansa en Paz); ya que las palabras "**Pieces**" y "**Peace**" suenan similar y también se escriben parecido. Sin embargo, en el idioma español no son palabras muy similares; así que la gracia se pierde XDDD.


End file.
